A Little Bit Beastly
by Luna Myth 11
Summary: The chronological telling of various stories in a universe where the Magic Animal Club are just 'a little bit beastly'. So far you'll find such stories as Amy helping Stampy with his reading in the form of a cake study date and Stampy attending the Nugget family reunion with Squid.
1. Cake Study Date

**AN: The first installment of my Faunus!Squampy universe. Everyone has animal characteristics based on their minecraft avatar. For example, Stampy has cat ears, Squid has blue skin, and Amy has pink scales on her legs. If Lee were here, he'd probably have bear ears.**

After the fourth time Stampy misread the name of the main character (he'd switched around the 'l' and the 'a' in his pronunciation), Amy knew it was time to confront him. And she knew just the way to do so without upsetting him.

The school bell buzzed and the class stood up. Chatter and clatter of people and objects filled the room as Amy picked up things in a rush to talk to Stampy.

"Stampy! Wait up, Stampy Cat!" She waved at him, a pink ruler still hand.

Stampy paused halfway through putting away pencils into an orange binder. He turned away from his conversation with his best friend, Squid, to greet Amy. His tail twitched and his orange furry cat ears perked up.

"Hey, Amy, what's going on?" He smiled at her, always happy to see a friend, and his sharp cat-like canines gleamed.

The rest of the class had trickled out of the room as Amy had made her way to Stampy. Only Squid remained in the room with them, casually leaning against his desk while watching them with interest. Mostly watching Stampy, really.

"I was listening to your reading in class and I wanted to invite you over to my house for cake!" Amy said happily.

Stampy's tail straightened out behind him as excitement flooded him. "Ooh, cake!" But then his brow furrowed and his tail started twitched curiously back and forth. "What's that got to do with my reading?"

Amy giggled at herself. "Oh yeah, silly Amy, I wanted to invite you over for cake AND studying. For the end of unit reading presentation!" She was looking at Stampy, who had put his hand on his chin in a comic gesture of thought, but the offer was open to Squid as well, who was still gazing at his best friend.

Suddenly, Squid smirked, the brief expression of self-satisfaction barely noticeable before it was gone. He'd figured something out, or at least he thought he had. Finally he spoke up. "Come on, Stamps, we should go. A nice bit of cake, bit o' studying. We could use some help with that final presentation, because I'll be honest, my, uh, Language Arts grade isn't so good."

That make up Stampy's mind. For all he and Squid teased each other, they listened to each other's opinions, knowing that, for the most part, they had each other's best interests at heart. It was a symbiotic relationship largely comprised of consensual banter and Stampy wouldn't have it any other way.

"Um, yeah, sure! Let's go to Amy's house." He was a ball of energy now that he'd made up his mind, playful as a kitten. With his ears and tail twitching, his foot tapping, he grinned at Amy again. "That still okay with you?"

"Of course! Do you want to come over right now?" She hugged her bag against her chest. "I've already got cake at home."

Stampy and Squid exchanged a glance.

"Yeah!"

"Sure, why not?"

Stampy munched happily on a piece of cake. It was very good cake, with layers of chocolate and vanilla. It had totally been worth coming here just for this cake, which he'd been allowed to eat with his hands, but the studying portion had proven to be more difficult than he thought.

"Alright, Stamps, what do you have so far?" Squid asked. He was already bored with his own presentation and he'd only wanted to come over because he knew Stampy would be in trouble without their help. He had guessed that Amy had figured out Stampy had a tendency to misread things and wanted to help him before the presentation and he also figured that Stampy could benefit from the help of someone other than him. But that didn't mean he had to actually study.

Stampy laughed nervously. "Umm… I have one sentence."

"Good job, mate, that's one more than you had twenty minutes ago." Squid laughed.

Amy paid Squid no mind and stood up to look at Stampy's sentence.

"It is a good job, Stampy. You spelled everything right."

Stampy smiled and cheered quietly. "Yaaaaay…"

"Now that you've got a first sentence, you can build off of it! You're supposed to write a few more sentences that support your first one, but sometimes you can get away without it." Amy poked Stampy lightly in the shoulder teasingly. "Go on, now."

Stampy started to slowly hand-write another sentence as Squid and Amy looked on.

"Mm, that's supposed to be a 'c'." Squid put in.

"Is it?" Stampy paused. "Oh, okay, yeah."

Within an hour of the same, Amy noticed that Stampy had stopped using 's's instead of 'c's. It was a start.


	2. The Nugget Family Reunion

**AN: The second installment in my Faunus!Squampy universe. Everyone has animal characteristics based on their minecraft avatar. For example, Stampy has cat ears, Squid has blue skin, and Amy has pink scales on her legs. If Lee were here, he'd probably have bear ears. Who knows, he might make an appearance at some point.**

The car came to a halt with a screech and Stampy jumped out of the passenger's seat. He was outside the car looking around, despite the warm rain, before Squid had even turned off the engine. This was his first time going to a family reunion with Squid and while he was on fine terms with several members of the Nugget family already, he was excited to make a good impression on the rest of them.

The reunion was taking place at Uncle Squid's house, which had the best pool and variety of water themed rides. In fact, parts of the house were even underwater. Overall, the place was designed to allow everyone to breath and also be submerged in water.

"Hey, Stamps, you ready?" Squid came up behind Stampy and put his hand on his shoulder. While Stampy was looking around, trying to guess what the inside of the house was like, Squid had made sure they had everything they needed. A messenger bag that had their swimsuits, along with sunscreen and a bunch of toiletries, was dangling by his side, occasionally swinging into Stampy.

Stampy's tail twitched back and forth, a tell-tale sign he was either excited or anxious. "Uh, yeah! I'm ready."

Squid smiled at him and rolled his eyes. "This'll go great, you'll see."

"Of course it will." Stampy's sharp feline teeth shone briefly as he tried to smirk. "Let's go inside!"

Squid's hand dropped and Stampy hurried forward, his boyfriend following behind him. They walked up the path to the house slash waterpark, with Squid filling Stampy in when he could. The last reunion he himself had attended had been two years ago. His memory wasn't the best.

When they reached the door, it opened without them so much as knocking. A woman, older than they were but still young enough, had opened it for them upon seeing their approach.

Stampy beamed. He recognized this member of Squid's family. She looked a lot like Squid, although both of them were sure to deny it, but she was clearly the more fashionable and feminine of the two. If he'd had any doubts who it was, they were banished by the distinctive Gucci silver shoes she was wearing. Thinking back to their first meeting, Stampy recalled her saying she stole them, and he wasn't entirely sure if she had been jesting or not.

"Auntie Squid!" Stampy exclaimed, the picture of ecstasy. "It's so good to see you!"

"Oh Stampy, darling! The same to you, of course! Such a pleasure to see your adorable self again!" Auntie Squid cooed as she ushered them into the house. "And you too, Squid, dearest. My, it's been such a long time."

Squid, who'd been affronted at being ignored, relaxed a bit and chuckled. "I was going to say, what am I, chopped calamari?"

Shrugging off his red vest, Stampy peered back at Squid from by the coat hanger. "I thought calamari was octopus, not squid."

Squid frowned at him and Stampy hastened to correct himself. "Not that you're either, of course. You're a very important and valued friend and family member to us all, I'm sure."

Squid rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth quirked upwards.

"You're wrong, anyways." Squid said casually as he too moved to take off his coat. He put down their messenger bag and continued. "Calamari is definitely squid. Look it up online." He shuddered. "Just not too thoroughly. Some of those images, of what they do to prepare it, can scar you for life!"

"Oh my!" Auntie Squid said in alarm. "You really shouldn't talk about such things, Squiddy dear."

Stampy muttered a skeptical but good natured "Uh huh."

Having stopped talking for a moment, as well as having finished putting away their coats and bag, Stampy and Squid heard voices from the room to the right.

Auntie Squid caught the meaning of their silence and started to lead them towards the voices. "I'd imagine it's time you introduced Stampy dearest to the rest of the family, Squiddy my boy."

She paused for a moment and winked at Stampy. "You might just recognize a familiar face, as well."

Without further ado, they entered the dining room, a very grand and large room made no less grand by the fact that the chairs and tables were floating, or at least somehow suspended, in the watery pool that was there instead of a floor.

And sitting in one of the chairs, if you could call it that when she was only resting a few tentacles on it, was an old friend.

"Grandma Squid!" Stampy called out, waving his hands excitedly. "Long time, no see!"

She turned towards him, tentacles outstretched, and waved back enthusiastically. "Hello, Stampy! Hello, Squid! You finally found time to visit Grandma! What a pleasure!"

Squid smiled at her, rolling his eyes fondly, and waved back more sedately with only one hand. Out of all of his relatives, Squid generally looked the most humanoid in appearance, but it was due to personal choice, not genetics. If he had wanted to, Squid could appear much more squid-like, with tentacles, a beak and a much smaller body, but instead he chose the most human form available. He had hands and feet instead of tentacles and a head separated from his body by his neck, so that if someone was merely looking at a shadow of him, he would seem to be completely human. But his skin was the same rubbery blue as his family and his eyes were nearly on the sides of his head. No matter what a Faunus tried, some part of their animal self would remain.

In Stampy's case, it was his ears and tail. His cat form's orange fur could completely recede except for a light covering no different than hair covering a human's body and his paws could turn into hands and feet, his body into that of a human, but his ears remained firmly covered in orange fur on the top of his head and his tail continued to swish nervously. He considered himself lucky, though. To his surprise, he had a messy mop of black hair in his most human form, the likes of which Squid never received. With a hat and a bit of luck with his tail, he could look entirely human. A human with bright green, cat-like eyes, at least.

"You darlings simply must come here and tell me all about what I've missed." Grandma Squid was saying.

Stampy nodded vigorously. "As soon as I get my swimsuit."

"Oh, of course, dear one." Grandma Squid said kindly.

Squid started back towards their swimsuits. When Stampy caught on, he comically jumped in the air and 'hit the ground running'.

Ten minutes later and Stampy and Squid had found their way back from the bathroom, now attired in swimming trunks of their favorite colors.

"Hey, I just realized our swimsuits match." Squid remarked.

Stampy rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Of course they match. We got them at the same place specifically for this trip!"

"Well, excuse me!" Squid scoffed. "I'm not a woman! I wasn't paying attention!"

A gasp of disgust came from the water near the doorway to the dining room. "Squiddoodlay Squidicus Squid Nugget! I thought we raised you better than this!"

Squid jumped backwards and nearly fell off the small platform by the door that was the only piece of flooring in the room. In fact, he would have fallen off and probably hit his head on the wall had Stampy not caught him in a surprisingly well-executed dip.

"YES!" Stampy exclaimed happily. "I've always wanted to do that!"

Squid turned bright red and attempted to regain his footing. Unfortunately, this resulted in both of them losing their balance. They crashed into the water with a gigantic slash, narrowly missing the wall. They were a tangle of eight limbs and a tail, floundering about in the water.

When Stampy finally separated himself from Squid and got his head above the water, he gasped and shook his hair out wildly. Panting, he laughed breathlessly and said "Still worth it! Whewww!"

"Oh my!" Auntie Squid said in alarm. She recovered quickly. "This is why you shouldn't make such rude and sexist remarks, Squiddoodlay! Someone could get hurt, and not just you!"

Squid had braced himself against the walls of the corner and was floating with his upper body out of the water. "Yes, Auntie Squid. It won't happen again." He sounded genuinely chastised.

The tension cleared and the Nugget family went back to talking. Grandma Squid called Stampy and Squid over, seeing as they'd forgotten.

She beamed at them fondly. "Now, as I was saying, you must tell me what you've been up to." She paused. "However… first, I must help poor Stampy with his hair. To see such majestic hair in such a state, why, it's unthinkable!"

Stampy pat his hair. It was stuck as close to his head as it could be, given its volume. Nothing like it normally was.

"What do you have in mind?"

Grandma Squid's wise, old eyes gleamed. "Just a homemade remedy of mine."

She reached into a pocket of her blouse with one tentacle while examining Stampy, who was now sitting in one of the floating chairs, with the others. She removed a small, corked, glass vial filled with a purple liquid the same color as her hair.

"What's-" Stampy started to ask.

"Patience, Stampy." Grandma Squid interrupted him. "All in due time."

As Squid sat watching with his arms crossed, Grandma Squid at length used the purple liquid on Stampy's hair, poof-ing it up and re-curling the straightened strands. When she finished, Stampy's hair was as fluffy as ever and tinged with purple.

Stampy peered at himself in the mirror Grandma Squid had pulled from nowhere curiously. "Wow!" He poked at his hair and teased it a bit. It was bounced back into shape.

"Good, isn't it?" Grandma Squid said proudly. "It's my own personal recipe, homemade hair moose. It's how I get my hair this lovely purple color and it is how it stays in shape in the water." She swapped at Stampy lightly with one tentacle. "Go on, try it out!"

"Oh okay!" Stampy slid off the chair into the water. His tail twitched restlessly, as if the cat part of him was anxious at being underwater. But Stampy grinned and his feline teeth gleamed as he splashed about and dove into the water. Full immersion and now he was used to it, frolicking in the water as just another part of the Nugget family.


End file.
